


Sometimes, Things Happen.

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Earth is Home [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Sometimes, things happen that no one can fix or even comprehend.That's what fifteen year old Samantha Manson was telling herself. It wasn't her fault- and it wasn't Tucker's fault either.Danny's friends have to deal with what Danny left behind when he disappeared.Companion fic toHow's the Earth?





	Sometimes, Things Happen.

Sometimes, things happen that no one can fix or even comprehend.

That's what fifteen year old Samantha Manson was telling herself. It wasn't her fault- and it wasn't Tucker's fault either.

Danny, the half ghost kid that she had a crush on, was gone, gone in a blinding flash of light. She couldn't bring herself to think he could have been killed by Skulker, who Danny had been fighting at the time.

The suited ghost had an expression of surprise on his face after it happened. Sam had captured him quickly and did her best to look for him, along with Tucker.

He was _gone_. They spent weeks looking, but he was gone. Soon the news spread, and more and more people realized Phantom was gone. And more and more people were searching for both Phantom and Danny.

It was weeks later that more news was discovered. Vlad Masters was gone too. And so was the Wisconsin Ghost. Also, Phantom's twin, Danielle, was gone.

The Fentons were devastated. Sam herself couldn't come out of her room for the first couple of days.

She concluded whatever took them wanted halfas. She could try to become one, but what if it didn't work? What if it was done and-

Everything was falling apart. The city was riddled with ghosts. They had to do something. Catch the Red Huntress and get her to help the Fentons. Be ready for any attack.

They could only wait and see if Danny would come back or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably saw, this is a companion fic to another one of my stories, _How's the Earth?_
> 
> This will be updated as more is revealed in that fic.
> 
> So thanks.


End file.
